This invention relates to new and useful improvements in means for dispensing primer cords or the like. Priming or detonating cord used for explosives is normally wound upon a reel which in turn is contained within a cardboard box and it is usual for the top of the box to be removed and the cord to be pulled from the box. It will of course be appreciated that the reel will not rotate readily so that dispensing is difficult. Furthermore, the majority of such cord is used in rugged terrain so that the box being pulled across the ground, wears rapidly and disintegrates particularly if the ground is wet.